


Mysterious Love

by ami_ven



Category: The Slipper and the Rose (1976)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Edward gets some advice from his grandmother about a certain shoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Love

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "after midnight" & "learning something from a family member"

Edward hardly noticed as the ballroom emptied of guests. He was sure his parents were making his excuses to the young maidens, no doubt assuring each of them had caught his eye, but he would only remember one— the Princess Incognita.

He held her slipper carefully, tracing his fingers over the delicate contours he already knew well. It was made of _glass_ , and she’d still danced as though she walked on air. And half the size of his mother’s, the king had said. It was all he had left of her, after she had run, and he couldn’t seem to put it down.

Edward heard the scrape of a walking stick on the marble floor and turned, expecting to see his parents’ Chancellor, but it was his grandmother who shuffled toward him, with a purposeful expression.

“Your Highness…” began Lady Charlotte, his grandmother’s lady-in-waiting.

“Quiet, girl,” the Dowager Queen said, gently. “Leave me to speak with my grandson, and he will fetch you when I have need of you again.”

“Indeed I shall,” Edward agreed. He took his grandmother’s arm and led her toward the thrones, helping her to sit in the smaller one, off to the side, that had been hers since the death of his grandfather. “What shall we discuss, Grandmama?”

“Impertinent child,” she said, but with a smile. “May I?”

Setting down her walking stick, she gestured at the shoe still in his hand, and he gave it to her. 

“Excellent craftsmanship,” she murmured, and handed him back the slipper. “Clearly, this mysterious lady of yours is a woman of taste.”

“I don’t believe she’s mine, Grandmama,” said Edward, leaning on the arm of his father’s throne. “The way she ran off…”

“Hmph,” said the Dowager Queen, with a dismissive wave. “I saw you dancing, she’s yours if you want her.”

“But does she want me?” said Edward, eyes fixed on the glass slipper.

His grandmother reached out, and he put his hand in hers. “Edward, child,” she said, her usually-wavering voice sounding a little stronger. “You must find her.”

He looked up, sharply. “Grandmama?”

“Your father wishes you to make a marriage of alliance,” she continued, “to keep our borders strong. It was the kind of marriage that was arranged for him, to your mother, and see how our small kingdom has prospered. But have you not considered that I am Euphranian, as was the late king, your grandfather?”

“Really, Grandmama?” said Edward. He hadn’t considered— hadn’t thought much at all about what his parents or grandparents had been before his birth.

“My father was the Duke of Maltosa,” she replied. “When we were your age, your great-grandfather felt no need for political marriages, and I see no need for them now. Our relations with our neighbors are strong, my boy. Your father may be something of a fool— it is my right to say so, I am his mother— but his diplomatic dealings are sound.”

“He would be pleased to hear it,” said Edward, feeling a little dazed.

“Which is exactly why I don’t tell him,” said his grandmother. “Edward, do you love this girl?”

“I—” he said, surprised. “Yes. Yes, Grandmama, with all my heart.”

“Then find her. Find her, and marry her, and for heaven’s sake, stop moping about, it’s most unbecoming.”

He smiled. “Yes, Grandmama.”

“Good boy. Now, go and fetch Lady Caroline.”

“Yes, Grandmama,” repeated Edward, and strode across the hall, his steps feeling lighter for the first time since his mysterious love had fled the ball. 

THE END


End file.
